powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Physiology
The ability to''' have or mimic the abilities and attributes of humans'. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Not to be confused with Anthropomorphism. Also Called *Homo Sapiens Physiology *Human Mimicry *Humanoid Physiology Capabilities The user is an animal or other nonhuman being who takes on or has the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing them to take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also enables the user to speak the language of humans. This also allows them to become bipedal, either digitigrade or plantigrade, however, this only applies to animals who are quadrupedal. Applications *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Vision *Enhanced Strength *Human Disguise *Social Cloaking Variations *Amazon Physiology *Atlantean Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Human Disguise *Machine-Human Physiology *Neanderthal Physiology *Nephilim Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Anthropomorphism *Magic Immunity under the right circumstances *Peak Human Condition Limitations *May also gain human weaknesses, most obviously reduces sense of smell and various genetic/physiological problems. *May be susceptible to Conversion and Mind Control. Known Users '' See Also: Humans Are Indexed. Cartoons Films Manga/Anime Known Objects *Professor MacKrill's antidote (Help! I'm a Fish); only marine animals *Hito Hito no Mi/Human Human Devil Fruit (One Piece) *Transdogrifier (Road Rovers) *SCP-1575 (SCP-Foundation) *Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Brain Corn (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story); only make dinosaurs to got human intelligence Gallery Cartoons Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Queenkimbla.jpg|Australian characters (Aladdin; TV series) Road_Rovers.jpg|Thanks to a device called the transdogrifier, The Road Rovers (Road Rovers) have been given a human like physiology. skunk-fu.jpg|Various characters (Skunk Fu!) Streetsharks.jpg|Mutant human/shark hybrids (Street Sharks) Talespincharacters.jpg|Various characters (TaleSpin) Comics 800px-Extinctioners_Banner.jpg|Humanimals (Extinctioners) tmnt-movie-photos-15.jpg|The Ninja Turtles and Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) mutated into anthropomorphic animals from mutagen. 2520893-turtle1619.jpg|Various characters (Usagi Yojimbo) Films robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Various characters (Disney's Robin Hood) 01Group_kungfu-gallery_0001_Layer10.jpg|Various characters (Kung Fu Panda) Twilight_alicorn_cropped_S3E13.png|After entering a magic mirror into another world, Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) takes the form of the world's inhabitants... EG Twilight Sparkle.png|...the homo-sapien. rockdog_b-580x279.jpg|Various characters (Rock Dog) Zootopia_(film)_08.png|Various characters (Zootopia) Literature Magnus1stOfficial.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the offspring of a demon and a human, which grants him the traits of human appearances, with magical powers. Live Action TV Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) was bread from a human father and demon mother, to have human physical appearance traits so he could blend in within the human world. Dalek_sec_hybrid.jpg|After merging with Mr Diagoras, Dalek Sec (Doctor Who) became a half Human, half Dalek hybrid. Fallen16.jpg|Aaron Corbett (Fallen) is a nephilim an angel with human traits. Gorilla Bruno.jpg|Bruno's (Misfits) power reflects his desire... Human Bruno.jpg|...to become human. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatron (Supernatural) became human after Castiel removed his angelic grace, rendering him powerless and mortal. Manga/Anime angel-tales.jpg|The Angels (Angel Tales) are all former animals that were reincarnated into human form after their deaths. Kma.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) after the Human Metamorphosis Technique. Video Games Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Virgil (Devil May Cry) are the sons of a demon father and human mother, giving them human attributes and traits such as physical appearances like any other human, but no human limitations due to there demon heritage. Ruff.png|Various characters (Morenatsu) Fullgang_quality.png|Various characters (Sly Cooper) S.png|Various animals (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) possess both squid and human traits. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses both octopus and human traits. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon, the sea anemone) and Moe (the clownfish)... 339px-Seant.png|...Crusty Sean... 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|...all jellyfish... 454px-Jelonzot.png|...Jelonzo... 557px-Juddt.png|...Judd... 517px-Sheldont.png|...Sheldon... 250px-Spyke-transparent.png|...and Spyke (the sea urchin) are all non-human animals with human-like qualities. Groupassault.jpg|Various characters (Star Fox) wallpaper_eagames_1024x768_4.jpg|Australian characters (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries